The Mistake of Our Lives
by WolfAngel62
Summary: Was deleted, so I'm changing the storyline a bit, Miranda never revealed she was pregnant. Miranda always said she wanted to wait, but what if she couldn't? She's made a mistake, and now she has to live with it. That mistake's name? Melody Rae or Richie Tollison


chapter name since it won't fit: **_Your running with the fastest girl in town, ain't ya baby?_**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!"

It ripped through the row of buses, waking everyone who wasn't already up (except Tim, he could sleep through anything), "I know you guys are married but REALLY? You couldn't lock the door?" A voice made it's way through the blanket of sleep covering the couple in the tiny bed and they stirred. Miranda looked up to see Christy, her manager, standing in the bus' equivalent of a living room.

"Did you need something?" Blake asked from beside Miranda, not opening his eyes.

"Yes, actually, I do. Miranda has a video shoot today for 'Fastest Girl In Town' and she needs to get ready"

"Oh, shit!" Miranda scrambled out of bed, flying to the bathroom for her robe (and other things) and Blake chuckled, still half asleep.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you're in the video too, remember?" Christy emitted another scream and clamped her hands over her eyes quickly as Blake followed his wife in a flash.

A faint "Shut up!" was heard from another bus

* * *

"Alright, that's a wrap!"

"Thank god! I thought that'd never end!" Miranda ran a hand through her blonde curls and reached up to kiss Blake's cheek.

"I now officially hate cops," Blake looked down at his clothing, then back to Miranda, "Can I go change?"

"But the cop got the girl, doesn't that make it a little bit better?" She said coyly, playing up her Texan accent.

"Only 'cause it's you"

"Tsk, tsk, so cheesy, I thought you were better than that Blake." Now back in the hotel room they rented for that night Miranda went to the bathroom and began removing her heavy makeup, she stopped suddenly and put her hands on the counter, leaning heavily, water still running, "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, she's a good friend of mine here in Lindale, so the won't tell everyone. Do you- do you wanna come?"

Blake came back into the room, having shed the cop costume, he was dressed in jeans, his cowboy boots, and a camo hunting jacket over a olive green t-shirt, "I'd love to, how could you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I dunno, nervous I guess." She put a hand on her still-flat stomach and Blake placed his hand over hers, "We'll get through this, Don't worry."

He kissed her sweetly, "What will we name it?" he asked after a minute.

"I want to name it Melody Rae if it's a girl and Richie Tollison if it's a boy" she said matter-of-factly,

"Alright, I'm good with that."

"Really?" she looked up at him with a disbelieving smile, grabbing his face she kissed him, "I'm gonna go change, you get into something nicer, we don't have shows tonight,"

"Yeah, so?"

"We're going to dinner."

* * *

Some time later Miranda came out in a tight black strapless dress that came to mid-thigh with rips in the fabric, showing the lime green underneath, she wore fishnets that disappeared into black, heeled, combat-style boots. She had her hair half pulled up into a messy bun and the rest was down and in messy curls, she had on a black choker with small silver inlays and huge silver hoops with black diamonds in them. She had on heavy eyeliner with green eyeshadow paired with bright red lipstick, she turned slowly and struck a pose, "So, whadaya think?" she said with a killer smile,

"Several things; where did you get that, 'cause now I feel underdressed. And that you've been spending too much time with Christina" Blake, having only changed his shirt to a dress shirt and jacket, stared at his wife.

"I'll take that as a compliment, now come on!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the door. his only thought being _'Ohhhhhhhh, Shit...'_

* * *

**_Hope you liked! it would be longer but Mom said I have to clean out my dresser *shudders* I'll update Wednesday or Thursday of next week._**

**_Review Replies!  
_**

**_Abstract Isight: Thanks for checking it out! I will try to update once a week :)_**

**_RarityRoyale: ok, I get that It's breaking the rules, I get that you don't like that, but in the words of my role model, Miranda Lambert, "If it ain't a rule it ain't worth breaking". And not to mention the fact that if all the stories that broke the rules were taken down, no stories would be left. So I really don't give a shit._**

**_now whoever can answer these ?'s gets a sneak peek of the next chappie!_**

**_What is 'Over You' written about? And why did Miranda record it?_**

**_Whoever can answer gets a sneak peek AND... A MAGNUS BANE! (mainly cuz I need to get rid of him_**_)_

_**MAGNUS! QUIT BEDAZZLING MY SKULL T-SHIRTS AND POINTE SHOES! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE SHOES ARE? *peeks head back around corner* I'll be back**  
_


End file.
